


Gym day

by MorteMistrata



Series: Lions everywhere [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Showing Off, tumblr ask, weightliftign
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 07:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16849726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorteMistrata/pseuds/MorteMistrata
Summary: Allura shows off in the gym, despite Lotor's best efforts to show her up.





	Gym day

She’s not sweating hard, not yet, but a thin sheen is starting to cover her skin, making the deep brown glimmer in the light of the training room. Lotor smirks a little and then walks over as she is about to start another set. 

“Do you mind if I join you?”

“By all means,” She gestures to the weights beside her. “Do.”

Lotor pulls his shirt off, revealing a plain, black under shirt that clings to his skin like water. He picks up a weight two hundred pounds larger than hers, and begins to raise it in the air effortlessly. Lance stops his push-ups to stare.

Allura laughs offhandedly. “Really, is that all you plan on lifting? Surely that’s not enough for someone of your... stature.”

Lotor sets the weight down with a loud thump, and gestures to the weight stand. “Then what do you suggest?”

Allura taps her chin with one finger as she looks over the selection. Finally, she says, “Pick the heaviest you can lift. Ten perfect reps. Think you can do it?”

Lotor rolls his shoulders, and grabs a one ton weight. Shiro has stopped his exercise too. The only person who is still doing training is Keith, who hasn’t looked this way even once.

He squats and lifts, squats and lifts, and makes it to ten without a problem. Sweat glistens on his lavender skin, and his cheeks are stained fuchsia with exertion. 

“And you, Princess?”

Allura smiles pleasantly as she steps around him, and picks up the heaviest weight on the rack- two tons. “Of course.”

She lifts, and the for the first time since her workout began, she feels the ache of exertion ripple though her arms and thighs. She lifts the weight above her head, balances precariously for a moment, and then stands. She does ten squats with perfect form, and one more, slightly less perfect, just to show she could.

Finally, she sets the weight down. “Still got it.”

The paladins stare at her blankly, but for them, this is not outside of the realm of possibility; after all, they know nothing of Altean limits. But Lotor does. He gapes, wide eyed and open mouthed for a moment, and then composes himself.

“Yes,” he says, picking up his tunic from the ground, and sliding it back on.”You still do.”


End file.
